Don't Stand So Close To Me
by MissMandyPandy
Summary: Noah Puckerman is the new teacher at William McKinely High. He has no idea what's ahead of him when he says he will co-direct New Directions with an old friend, Will Schuester. With the support of his ex-girlfriend, Quinn, can he survive at this school.
1. First Day of School?

This was his first year as a teacher. He'd finally gotten out of school, and until his music career boomed, he decided, Glee and gym class worked for him. He had two hours during the day with no classes, and he used one of those slots for Glee. The other was just his 'planning period.' But almost everyone knew he rarely 'planned.' He got to his classroom half an hour before school started. He didn't really know what to do with his time, so he just kinda wondered over to the other two gym teachers.

"Hi, I'm Noah," he smiled and put his hand out.

The first teacher, a girl with small muscles in a sports bra and capris, shook his hand, "Hi Noah. I'm Michelle."

The second teacher, a guy with muscles almost as big as his own, shook his hand too, "'Sup Noah, the name's Dan."

He felt intimidated already. He shoved his hands in his pockets, "I just wanted to introduce myself. I don't really know what we're supposed to do right now." He worried he looked as shy, distressed, and unconfident as he felt.

Michelle laughed, "Well most teachers gather their stuff, or go talk to someone in the building, or plan lessons, or grade papers. You can pretty much choose."

He smiled at them, "Thanks."

There was only one teacher he knew in this school. He had gone to high school with her, and lets say, they got pretty close once or twice. He left the gymnasium and walked to the art class down the hall. He knocked on her door, "Hey Quinn."

"Hi Puck. When did you start here?"

"Oh, today's my first day. I'm a gym teacher and I'm doing Glee."

She laughed a little, "I remember when we were in Glee. Ah, that was fun."

I chuckled, "Ha! Remember Will? Gosh he was in love with that group."

She smiled, "And remember how Terri was always all over him."

"Yeah. Didn't you date him before, you know?"

She nodded, "Yeah. You know, he works here."

"He does?"

"Yeah, he's the Spanish teacher, and a Glee teacher. He married Terri. Weird huh?"

"Yeah," he frowned. "I guess we're both gonna teach Glee together. Well, I should get going, kids are gonna start coming soon, right?"

"Mhm," she smiled. "Bye, Puck."

"See ya later Quinn."

He walked back to the gym, sitting in his chair he thought about what he and Quinn had in high school. It wasn't great, but it wasn't bad either. He liked to think he matured enough, maybe she'd like him more now. No, she was probably with someone. Maybe that Isaiah kid she liked after she had their kid? Who knew.

Students started coming in. One by one they filled the rows, sitting in their own sitting arrangement. The bell rang and he took out the list to call attendance. "Hi, I'm your new teacher, Mr. Puckerman."

A few cheerleaders laughed. "Seriously? Puckerman? What a ridiculous name," this hispanic girl with a dark brown, almost black ponytail said.

"Yeah, I know. Weird name. In high school they called me Puck. I hated my first name."

A girl in clothes that looked a couple years to young for her raised her hand. "What is your first name Mr. Puckerman?"

"Noah. Now, attendance. Rachel Berry?" the girl with the weird clothes raised her hand. "Tina Cohen-Chang?" an Asian girl dressed in all black raised her hand. He went through a couple other names. "Finn Hudson?" this really tall guy raised his hand. "Kurt Hummel?"

"I'm here Mr. Puckerman."

Gay, obviously. A couple more people, random boring, uninteresting people. Then an interesting name. "Santana Lopez?" the girl that criticized his name raised her hand, and winked at him. Some more uninteresting people. "Brittany Pierce?"

"What? I swear, it wasn't me."

He marked her as here. "Ok, today, we're gonna play dodgeball. Boys against girls, then I'm gonna split the groups in half, and have half girls half boys."

"Cool with me," Finn said.

He took them to a smaller gym outside the gymnasium. They helped themselves to the dodgeballs and started playing. He sat there and watched them. He totally would have been with that Santana girl in high school. It didn't matter though. He waited until he split them and put some boys and girls on both teams, then he pulled out his phone and texted his girlfriend, Lauren.

'Hey babe.' In high school she'd been kinda, heavy, but with his help, she got just as skinny as Quinn. But she still wasn't Quinn.

'Sup Puck?'

'School.'

'I can't believe you went _back_ to high school.'

'Yeah, I think it's crazy too. I gotta go, the bell rang.'

'See ya later.'

'Yeah, later.'

He did the same thing with all his classes, until finally it was time for Glee club. He walked in before any other students, and saw Will. "Hey Schuester."

"Hi Puck. Didn't think you'd be here."

"Yeah, being a teacher isn't something I would have thought I would have been. It wasn't my plan, but I guess I'm your co-director."

"That's cool. These are good kids. Most everyone in this school hates Glee, it's not like when we were here. It's their second year, last year we lost Regionals, so we could really use your help, with your skills with instruments."

He smiled, "Yeah, happy to help."

Kids started coming in. The bell rang and Will walked to the front of the class, "Everyone, this is Mr. Puckerman." He recognized some of these kids, Rachel, Tina, Finn, Kurt, Santana and Brittany. The other kids he didn't recognize.

"Yeah, I have some of them in my gym class."

"Oh, well. That's cool. Finn, did you get that Sam guy to join?"

"He said he would, but he didn't show up, obviously."

Then this blonde kid with a really big mouth came in, "Sorry, I'm late. I had to get something from my locker to give Coach Sylvester."

Will nodded, "That's fine. Please sit down. And welcome to Glee club!"

This black girl raised her hand, "Mr. Schue, can I please get the next solo. I am so sick of everything going to Rachel."

"I'm sorry if you are not as skilled as I am Mercedes, but it just happens to be that I am more talented, so logically they would give all the female roles to me."

Puck frowned, "Lemme hear you both sing."

Rachel frowned, "Seriously?"

He nodded, "Yeah. How 'bout the two of you sing The Boy is Mine?"

Mercedes and Rachel smiled, "Sure."

They both walked up. The music started and they started. At the end of the song he said, "I think you are both equally amazing. Maybe you can both have solos."

Will smiled at him, "Wow you handle this better than I do."

"What can I say? I'm smooth with the ladies. Always have been. And you know that."

Will laughed, "Yeah, that's true."

The rest of the class Will showed them some songs he had in mind. They weren't nuts about any of them. The bell rang, signaling the end of the day. He walked out to his car and Rachel ran up behind him.

"Um, excuse me Mr. Puckerman. Would you mind helping me after school tomorrow with a song?"

He thought about it for a second, "Sure."

"Thanks."

Puck got home and opened the door to his apartment. He heard something coming from the bedroom and wondered over there. He opened the door to find his girlfriend and this twit from high school, Bryan Ryan. "What the fuck! Get out! NOW!"

Bryan got his clothes and quickly left. Puck sat on the couch and put his face in his hands. Lauren came out and put her arm around him. He shook his shoulders and her arm fell. "Get out. Get your stuff and leave."

"But where am I going to go?" she asked, her eyes watering.

"I don't know, I don't care. You have an hour."


	2. Making Tough Decisions

The next morning Puck woke up by himself. He wasn't used to that, it was depressing. He dragged himself out of bed and got ready to leave for work. He was thinking about doing football, because the last football coach quit for some reason. But then again, he had Glee.

During the third period he decided that he was gonna make this class more fun, and bring kids to Glee club. He started by telling all his classes from third hour until the end of the day to call him Puck, instead of Mr. Puckerman. Mr. Puckerman made him want to gag, plus he thought of his dad.

He got to lunch and saw this cute little redheaded girl. Sure, she didn't dress necessarily to his liking, but she was hot. He walked over and sat with her, "Hi, I'm Noah."

She smiled while taking a bite of her sandwich. She cut the crust off first, which quite frankly, Puck found a little odd. "My name is Emma."

"So do you always sit by yourself?"

"Usually, unless Will sits here. People just have too much germs." That explained the antibacterial wipes.

"Oh, sorry, do you want me to leave?"

She smiled, she thought he was cute, most girls did/do, "Oh, oh no. You can stay."

He pulled out his lunch, carrots, a pb&j sandwich, and water. Blah. "So what's your job here?"

"Well, I'm the guidance counselor. What about you?"

"I'm a gym teacher, and I work with Will in Glee."

"Yeah, sounds like fun," she took another bite.

"It is pretty fun."

"I know Will has a lot of fun singing with the kids."

"He sings with them?"

"Yeah, I'm sure you could if you wanted to."

"Sounds great."

After he finished lunch with Emma, he had one last class before he went to Glee. As soon as he got there and class started he asked Will if he could make a quick announcement. "Ok, I decided, I want you all to call me Puck, 'coz let's face it, 'Mr. Puckerman' totally sucks."

A couple students laughed. Will came back and Puck sat on a chair, thinking. Will finally snapped him back to reality. "Oh, sorry Mr. Schue. Uh, you want me demonstrate?"

"Yes."

"Uh, well I guess I can sing a personal favorite, then, if you don't find, I'm going to go get Miss. Fabray so I can show off my guitar skills."

First he sang 'Sweet Caroline' then he called for Miss. Fabray, who currently didn't have a class, and she sang 'Papa Don't Preach' with him on guitar. Everyone clapped, and he being egotistical bowed more than needed.

"That is why Puck will be a great director for our Glee club," Mr. Schue summed up right before the bell.

Puck wondered off to the auditorium, he had an hour to sit and think before Rachel would come after school to practice. He felt depressed, Lauren cheated on him. That alone made him mad. He ended up playing guitar and didn't even notice the had bell rung until Rachel walked in. "Mr. Puckerman?"

He stopped playing, "Oh, yeah. Didn't I saw you could call me Puck?"

"Well, yeah, but you are my teacher, and I just think it's better this way."

"I don't mind. Really, call me Puck."

She blushed, "Uh, ok, uh, Puck."

He smiled, "So what do you got?"

She smiled, and setting her CD player down on the stage, got up and started singing along with 'One Way, Or Another,' by Blondie. She had so much passion, it was almost like she meant every word. Puck's eyes got wide. "Um Rachel, I think this song might be a little, uh, inappropriate."

She stopped the music, "What do you mean?"

"It's just, nothing. Do you have another song maybe?"

"Yeah." She got on stage and played the music for 'Fantasy,' by Mariah Carey. She got half way through when Puck stopped her again.

"Rachel, I really don't think that song is good either. What are these songs for anyway?"

"Oh, they are um, for a surprise."

"Ok, a different one maybe?"

"Sure, but this is my last one," she started the next song. Of course, 'Can't Get You Out Of My Head,' by Kylie Minogue.

He put his hand to his head, "Jeez Rachel. Please tell me what it is with you?"

"Ok, fine. See I have a crush on this new guy," she started walking down the stair. "I want to get his attention. He has this amazing body, and yeah, he's a little older, but not by much. But I just figured a song like this would grab his attention." She was right in front of him now.

He didn't know what to do. Yeah, Rachel was hot, but he was her teacher, he couldn't give in to his temptations and blame her. It simply wouldn't work the way it did in high school. He back away a little, "Rachel, nice talking, listening, uh, hearing you sing. But, I, I, uh, I gotta run." He turned and quickly ran out of the auditorium, but he was too fast, when she got out and looked both directions, he was no where to be found.

He got in his car and pulled out his cell phone. Quickly dialing the number of the only person he thought would know how to handle this. Will Schuester. "Hey Will."

"Hi Puck."

"What should I do if a student is, oh, I don't know, hitting on me?"

"Um, well, find a way to stop it. Once a student of mine started 'flirting' with me and so, well, nevermind, I didn't handle that very well. She ended up burning a hole in her esophagus and being put in a medically induced coma. And then two years of therapy. Aside from that, I haven't really had any other students have crushes."

"That sounds horrible."

"It is."

"Thanks, thanks for the, help. Yeah."

He got out of his car and walked back into the school after hanging up with Will. Rachel was sitting against the wall. Looking as though she was close to tears. He held out her hand, "Rachel."

She looked up at him and grabbed his hand. He pulled her up. "I, I'm sorry."

Puck looked down, "How old are you, Rachel?"

"Seventeen."

"When's your birthday?"

"Next month, December."

"How? How is that possible? You're a junior."

"My dads accidentally didn't know that you go to kindergarten when you're five. So when they were gonna sign me up for preschool they found out I was a year older but they decided it didn't matter, I would just be a ye-" Puck put his finger to her mouth.

"Shhh. I can wait," he turned and walked past her."


	3. Ideas

Puck came to work the next, ignoring Rachel more so than ever. She tried harder to make him talk, but he clearly couldn't play favorites, it wouldn't make anything better. He sighed, sitting down at his 'desk.' Slowing sipping his coffee, Rachel came up to him, "Excuse me Mr. Puckerman, but why are you being so, _cold?"_ She was clearly upset.

"Rachel, I can't date students. I'm sorry, I like you, I do, but I just can't let myself do this, to you or me."

"What about everything you said? What about waiting for me?"

"I am waiting for you, but in the mean time, we can't be fooling around, and even then, I can't date students, so I'd have to find another job."

"Maybe, maybe I can go to another school!"

"No, no. No Rachel. If anything, I'll relocate, but let's not worry about it till then, ok?"

"Ok, fair enough."

And so Rachel disappeared from Puck's life for a month. Then one day she bounced into class. "Guess what Mr. Puckerman?"

"What?"

She got real close to him and whispered, "I'm eighteen."

Her warm breathe on his neck made him shiver. "That's great."

"Well, what are you going to do?"

"Um, I, I don't know."

"So, I got the lead in this community play, would you be willing to help me run some lines after school?"

He felt pressured in no way he ever had before. He knew damn well he wouldn't be able to resist her if she tried anything. But then again, if he said no, he might hurt her, and that was the last thing he wanted to do. "Sure. Where?"

"At my house, here's the address," she handed him a paper and walked to her seat, sitting down and winking. He took a deep breathe and smoothed out his shirt. She was too much for him to handle; she had this perfect way of going about things of hers, and he melted away nearly every time he looked her way.

The day flew as his anxiety of meeting her after school crept up on him. He drove to her house, nervous of so many things; losing his job, her getting in trouble, him getting in trouble, getting carried away. He knocked on her door. A man opened it, "Hi, may I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm Rachel's teacher. She wanted some help with some homework."

Her father nodded, "She's upstairs."

"Thank you," he ran upstairs and looked at each door until he saw a pink one. He knocked quietly. She opened the door. He struggled to catch his breathe. She had a short skirt on, and a really tight top that went right above her belly button. He went in and shut the door behind him, "Are you insane?"

"No, I just, really like you," she circled him, dragging her finger from his cheek to his neck and down his back.

He shivered, "No, no, Rachel, this is wrong."

"From what I heard, you are the last person to care if something is wrong?"

He locked her door and grabbed her. His hands wrapped around her waist, he pressed her against the wall, kissing her so much he could barely breathe. He only stopped when he felt her struggling for air. He pulled away from her lips. "Noah, that. I don't know how to describe that, but I liked it, I want more."

He grabbed her, so eager he didn't even respond. He was on top of her on her bed, kissing her. His hand moved slowly up her thigh. She pushed him off, "You're, hurting me."

He stood up, "I'm. I'm sorry. See this is why we can't do this. I'm so sorry, I gotta go." He ran downstairs, quickly pushing open the door. He drove down the street and turned, so she couldn't see him, then parked. Sitting there, he just thought. She was amazing, the most amazing thing, ever. But he couldn't do that to her. He was bigger, stronger, more experienced. He knew what he was doing, and she had no idea. But he had to find a way. A way to either move past her, or get her to move past him.

Leaving was the only solution, but he loved his new job, and he couldn't ask her to leave her school. But, if he could train her, and get her to Broadway, then she could finish high school in New York, and start working on Broadway. Bulletproof.

**A/N: Sorry it's kinda short. The next one should be longer.**


	4. She's Leavin On A Jet Plane

A year later and Puck had been teaching there for an official year. Rachel had told him last month, Fourth of July actually, that she was going to move to Broadway soon. Since he'd been helping her she'd gotten better, and now she was leaving. Everything was planned.

He didn't want to see her leave, obviously. Of course, he would survive. Puck had been going out with Quinn for almost a year, and he'd even let her move in. He still had feelings for Rachel, but since he knew he couldn't have her, he let her go.

He walked into the building, having officially dropped being a PE teacher to focus on glee, he went to the auditorium. Will was waiting there with the rest of the glee kids. "Everybody, I gave an important announcement to make. Rachel, yes, our own Rachel, is going to Broadway!"

A couple people clapped, but mostly it was silent. Rachel stood up and got in front of everyone, "Thank you, thank you. Don't worry, I won't forget you all. It's a shame you have no chance at Regionals, but it was fun working with you."

Santana rolled her eyes. They threw a party for her, and she announced her flight was next week. That night Puck went home to Quinn, fairly drunk. Quinn understood how he felt about Rachel. She just rubbed his head and made him watch The Real Housewives with her. He woke up feeling better.

The rest of the week passed quickly, and he'd barely even seen Rachel. On her last day, he asked if he could talk to her after school. She came by the auditorium and he was sitting on the stage, "What's up Mr. P?"

"Rachel, what I'm gonna tell you is completely inappropriate, but I have to say it. I love you. I can't stop thinking about you, and I want you so bad."

Rachel's mouth fell, "Wow, uh, Noah, I don't know what to say."

He hopped down and grabbed her face, kissing her intensely, taking in her scent, and every detail about her, and her lips. Then she pulled away. "Noah, I like you too, but I have to go. It's what I was meant to do."

He closed his eyes and sighed, "I understand. Good luck."

And with that, she was on the plane to New York. He went home that night, and felt better than normal. Like that chapter of his life was over.

Two months later, he heard Emma and Will talking about how Rachel was going to be in Spring Awakening. "Really?"

"Yeah, and then she's going to tour the world."

"Wow." Puck casually got up, and went to resign. He barely even told Quinn. In fact, he called her on his way to the airport, "I'm leaving Quinn. You can have the apartment, I left enough money for the next two months of rent. Sorry."

"What? Why are you doing you think Puck?"

"I have to go find Rachel. I love her."

"What do you think she's gonna do? Drop everything? Leave Broadway? Leave her tour? What are you planning on doing?"

"I don't know. I gotta go, bye Quinn." He pulled up to the airport. He quickly bought the next ticket to NYC and went to find a store in the airport shopping center that would have what he was looking for. All he brought was his guitar and his wallet.

He arrived in NYC and had to hurry to make her show. About half way through, he realized how amazing she truly was. He also realized how jealous he was of her love in the show. At the end, he heard her talking to someone from the news, a group of people surrounding her. He was getting in his car to go to her apartment, since he couldn't talk to her here, and he knew where she lived. He briefly heard her say she wouldn't be anything without her old teacher who taught her so much. He smiled and then started to drive.

When she got home, he waited for her to get out and towards the building, then he started playing guitar.

_Oh yeah, I'll tell you something_

_I think you'll understand._

_When I say that something _

_I want to hold your hand._

_I want to hold you hand_

_I want hold you hand._

She opened walked closer to him, he could see the tears in her eyes.

_Oh please say to me_

_You'll let me be your man._

_And please say to me_

_You'll let me hold your hand._

_You'll let me hold you hand_

_I want to hold your hand._

_And when I touch you, I feel happy inside_

_It' such a feeling that my love_

_I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide_

_Yeah you got that something_

_I think you'll understand_

_When I say that something_

_I want to hold your hand_

_I want to hold you hand_

_I want to hold your hand_

_And when I touch you, I feel happy inside_

_It' such a feeling that my love_

_I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide_

_Yeah you got that something_

_I think you'll understand_

_When I feel that something_

_I want to hold your hand_

_I want to hold you hand_

_I want to hold your hand_

_I want to hold your hand._

He stopped playing. She ran and hugged him, "You came."

**A/N: Sorry about how short it is. I think there will only be one more chapter. I might write a sequel, but I haven't decided yet. Hope you like it.**


	5. An Engagement

Puck came in and sat on her couch. He noticed she had a big TV and a stereo. In the next room he could see a giant mirror. He smiled and waited for her to get them the Pepsis she promised. As soon as she sat down Puck cleared his throat. He pretended to have dropped a penny on the floor, then went to pick it up. He got on one knee and dug around like he found it, but instead of pulling out a penny to show her, he showed her a ring case. He opened it slowly, "Will you marry me?"

Rachel started crying and covered her mouth with her right hand, extending her left hand out and nodding insanely. He stood up and picked her up from the couch and kissed her more passionately then he ever had before. "This is the best decision I think you've ever made Rachel."

She hugged him and the two sat on the couch again, snuggling. "So when do you go on tour?"

Rachel looked at him sadly, "Two months. I'll turn nineteen next month though, we can celebrate."

"Trust me, we will. When should we get married?"

"How about we have the wedding after the tour, it's only four months, and if you come with on tour, we can plan the whole time."

Puck grimaced. It did sound better then letting her character's love interest be alone with her for four months. He had to admit, it wasn't ideal, but he would get over it, "Yeah, that works. As long as I get you to myself." He winked. She giggled a little. He was finally able to let the old Puck back out. He'd been trying to set a 'good' example as a teacher for so long, that he'd forgotten how much fun it was to be him.

"We, well, I need to get some sleep. I'm guessing you don't have anywhere to stay?" Puck nodded. She grabbed his hand and led him to her room, "No touching, no nudity, and no sex."

He sighed, "Fine." She rolled her eyes and went to the bathroom to get ready. He pulled of his shirt leaving his pants intact. She came back a little gasp escaped her mouth before she pulled herself together.

She laid in her bed and pulled up the covers, "I said no nudity."

"This isn't nudity, it's called no shirt. Have you ever been swimming?" Rachel nodded, "Then this isn't anything you haven't seen, unless you have?"

Rachel gasped, "I can't believe you would have such assumptions about me."

Puck scoffed, "You haven't met the real Noah Puckerman. Did you know I got a chick pregnant in high school? And she still went out with me again later!"

"Well you must be one heck of a guy, huh?"

He smirked, "You could say that." He laid in bed next her and she bit her lip. His body heat made her warm. She pecked his lips then turned the other way, pretending to fall asleep immediately. He hugged her waist, and a small smile spread across her lips.

In the morning she woke him up explaining that if he wanted to come with her to work, he had to get up now. He slowly pulled himself up and pulled his shirt back on. He mumbled something about needing new clothes later today. She frowned at him. He said he hadn't brought any. They got in her car and drove to Broadway. They walked in and her love-interest put his hand on his hip, "Who's that? Paparazzi, crazed fan, or just a bad bad mistake?"

Puck rolled his eyes, "Shut up! I'm a close friend, k? Got a problem?"

Rachel sighed, "He is my fiance."

The director stared at her, "Since when?"

She blushed, "Last night."

Her love-interest scoffed, "Pop a cherry, 'fiance?'"

"None of your fucking business 'actor.' But if it was, no, I didn't pop any cherries. Not recently anyways." He smirked and raised an eyebrow, "If you know what I mean?" The Broadway star looked away upset that he wasn't the one Rachel loved, or that anyone loved. Puck leaned over to Rachel and whispered in her ear, "I will be the one to pop your cherry, right?"

She slapped his chest. "I'm sorry, Noah is annoying at times. Can we get to rehearsal, I hear very important people are going to be here tonight!"

Puck took a seat and got ready to watch them practice. He watched, and then they paused, the director yelled, and they started and stopped again. It was interesting. At one point he stopped and walked on the stage, telling them that when you sleep with a girl, you gotta do it right. They almost kicked him out. He went back and sat down, waiting again. About two hours later they got to leave.

Puck wrapped an arm around her, "Window shopping?"

"How do you know me so well?" she smiled and walked with him down the street, instead of walking to her car. They walked and window shopped for hours and eventually had several bags of clothes for him, and gifts for her.

He went home and showered, with her, and then changed into his new clothes. Together they got ready, and she dressed in a fancy dress, dark blue with elegant sparkles, and they went to her show so she would do her job once again. They walked through the doors, paparazzi asking who she was wearing on her shoulder this afternoon. She smiled and said her fiance, and continued inside. They kissed and he told her to break a leg, and went to take a seat.

The show was great. The went home and passed out on the couch together watching Funny Girl. He new he was making the right decision with her.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter isn't great. I'm trying to end the story, and I'm sorta running dry on ideas (: Hope you like it anyways!**


	6. Six Months Later

**A/N: This is the last chapter. I hope you love it. Please review!**

"You may kiss the bride." Puck cupped Rachel's face and kissed her. Rachel's bridesmaids, Kurt, Mercedes and Tina, started crying. They locked arms and she picked up her dress, and they ran out to the limo. Paparazzi shot pictures and the chauffeur slammed the door shut.

"You were right, that dress does make you look beautiful," Puck kissed her cheek.

"Are you ready for tonight? You and me alone in Paris, with wine," Rachel winked at him

He nodded, "Absolutely, but we have to get through the reception."

***Five hours earlier***

"Kurt!" Rachel yelled from her vanity table. There she sat, her hair in a bun, bangs curled perfectly. Her dress sat beneath her, pearly white. She needed help with her makeup, and seeing how Kurt was her maid of honor, it was his duty. He ran over and quickly fixed her makeup and added touch ups to hair. "I don't understand what we're supposed to do now Kurt? I mean, I'm dressed, and ready but there's still like three hours until the wedding begins to start."

"Uh, enjoy being single, watch TV, talk to your bridesmaids, gosh I don't know! Twitter! You are famous since you filmed that movie while you were on tour."

Rachel squealed and screamed and jumped a little, "I'm so nervous!"

Mercedes laughed from the couch in the room, "Of course, you're getting married. Plus we only graduated like this year. For what it's worth, you got a real hot dude."

Rachel laughed, "Thanks."

Meanwhile Puck sat with his head in his hands, "What if I don't do something right? What if I mess up?"

Will smiled and pat his back, "You will do things wrong, and you will mess up, but that's part of marriage." He went back to sit with John, Puck's best friend from high school, and grabbed a glass of champagne.

John leaned back and put his feet up, "Since when do you care about those things anyways?"

Puck got up and sat on by them, grabbing a glass also, "I don't know. Weird huh? But I mean, with Rachel it's different. She's gorgeous and classy and gorgeous, and she's like amazing."

John frowned, "In bed?"

Puck shrugged, "Don't know yet, haven't popped the Berry cherry yet."

Will looked shocked, "Really?" Puck nodded.

Three hours later and Rachel started hyperventilating. Her fathers hugged her and waited for their cues to lock arms with their daughter and walk her down the isle. Rachel covered her mouth and bite her lip trying not to cry. Her daddy hugged her and reminded her if she cried she might mess up her makeup. She hugged him, then went to hug her dad and took a deep breathe. Kurt hugged her then walked out. Then her turn came to walk down the isle.

She stepped out of the prep room and saw everything. The baskets with pink flowers, the pink ribbon that made beautiful designs on the church seating area, the arch, and floor. And then, mostly, Puck. His black tux, pink rose, and his smile. His giant smile that went from ear to ear. All his best men had pink flowers, all her bridesmaids had pink dresses.

Puck stared out at the girl he was gonna spend the rest of his life with. She was gorgeous; white dress dragging behind her, hair up beautifully, eyes wide with anticipation. She was everything he ever wanted. Suddenly all his worries washed away.

Rachel got there, standing across from Puck. At first, she didn't hear anything they said. Then Puck said 'I do.' She heard her name and said, "I do."

The priest smiled, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

***Back to present***

Puck stepped out and reached for Rachel's hand. They walked into the reception hall. Everyone clapped and cheered. Rachel started crying, "I love you Noah."

Puck smiled, "I love you too."

They sat down in their spots. Kurt stood up with his glass, "I want to make a toast. When I first met Rachel, I hated her. Some of it was the fact that I didn't really know her, but mostly just that I was jealous. When I met Puck, let's face it, I had the same feeling most women, or in my case, gays, had. Dear lord he's gorgeous." Puck blushed. "When Rachel called me from New York, and told me she was getting married, I was happy for her. When she told me it was our old teacher, I was slightly shocked. Of course, that controversy doesn't matter, coz' it's legal. Anyways, to the happy couple," he drank, as did everyone else. Rachel didn't have any alcohol, neither did her friends.

Rachel looked at Puck, smiling a nervous/happy/excited smiled. Then Kurt said, "Ready for your first dance?"

Puck smiled and grabbed her hand. The music for 'The Man Who Can't Be Moved' started. They started to dance. "I love you more than the world, Rachel. I'm glad I waited, and I'm even happier I followed you here."

Rachel laughed through a couple tears, happy tears of course, "Me too."

As soon as the reception ended, they got on a plane going to Paris. Rachel fell asleep in pajama shorts and her favorite shirt on his shoulder on the plane. He was in jeans and t-shirt. He kissed her head. "I love you Mrs. Puckerman."


End file.
